


Resolves

by QueenFandom



Series: CQ Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: CQCHALLENGE2, CQChallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFandom/pseuds/QueenFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CQChallenge 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolves

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the CQ Challenge, found here:  
> http://coltsandquills.tumblr.com/post/144362714825/coltsandquills-cqchallenge-click-here-for  
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Well, that’s not something you see every day,” Sam said turning the corner to see Dean and Kevin hugging. 

~A Few Hours Earlier~

Kevin and Dean were shouting at each other about the fact that Crowley was in the dungeon. 

“Dean, he tried to kill us!” Kevin shouted.

“Kevin, he has information we could use!” Dean shouted back. 

This had been ongoing for the past few hours. Sam walked into the library where they were arguing. Dean had left a tool box with a hammer and screwdriver visible on the top of the box as he had been heading to figure out what was wrong with the machines in the bunker as Kevin had said they hadn’t been acting properly.

“Hey, I’’m going on a supply run. Do either of you need anything?” Sam asked looking between Kevin and Dean. Neither responded so caught up in their fight they hadn’t even recognized that Sam was there. 

Sam sighed before grabbing the keys to the Impala and heading out of the bunker. He slid into the front seat of the car inserting the keys into the car, turning on the radio and driving off towards the store. The radio softly played in the background as he drove,

 

“I can swear I feel the beating of a cold, cold heart

Or there's a chill, 'cause it's showing through your clothing

And as far as I can tell there is nothing under your v-neck tee

I'm begging, I'm begging, I'm begging you please now

 

Tell me that you want me

Tell me that you need me

Tell me 'cause I'd like to know

Won't you stop teasing me

Won't you you take it easy

Tell me 'cause I'd like to know

You're never gonna go

 

Drop whatcha got now

Drop whatcha got now”

He pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car.

~An Hour Later~

Sam walked out of the busy shopping center carrying a few bags worth of food. He opened the trunk setting the bags into the trunk before getting into the car and driving back to the bunker. The drive to the bunker was filled with silence. 

~30 Minutes Later~

Sam walked into the bunker, greeted by the sound of silence, he walked down to the kitchen and placed the groceries into the cabinets and fridge. He walked out of the kitchen to find Kevin and Dean hugging in the library where he had found them. He smiled seeing as they were no longer fighting.


End file.
